Fun with the Human
by BeedleAndBard
Summary: Edward leaves and Bella gets left behind with the one and only EMMETT. What in the world has he planned to do with his so called favorite human?
1. Edwar EMMET!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it : but i deathy wish i did

Bella POV

I woke up in the middle of the night by the cold touch and cool breath of someone familiar. I was hoping to see the eyes of my love, Edward.

"Edward?" I said groggily

"Bella" the voice answered back

I was about to give my love a kiss then he spoke

"take me to your leader" in an alien like voice, followed my a booming laugh

"EMMETT!" I shrieked in horror "oh no, quick hide in the closet, Charlie's coming!"

He ran to hide in my closet knocking something over

"bells what happened?" Charlie asked frantic

"nothing, sorry bad dream, sorry I woke you." I replied quickly '

"okay bella try to keep it down it's 3 in the morning." Charlie said

"okay, I'm really sorry I woke you" I said guiltily

He left the room to get back to snoozing

Emmet then appeared behind me

"BOO!" he said in my ear

"aahhhh' jumped in surprise. "okay Emmett what are you doing here? And where is Edward? I want him now!" I said almost in tears

"Relax bella" I thought how can I relax if Edward isn't here? "he went out hunting, Alice had a vision and it didn't end nicely" I stared in shock. Edward will be gone for 4 days or so what will I do? "and what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"they sent me to take care of you, they all went hunting." he said in the most obvious manner

"aren't you going hunting if the vision was so bad? What was it anyway?" I asked

"I just got back yesterday, and I wanted to spend time with my favorite human" he spoke while pinching my cheek. "anyway Alice had a vision that you bumped your something and it started bleeding. And she doesn't know when it will happen, she and the others just wanted to b safe."

"WHAT. My eyes widened in total terror. Whe- wh- ho-" I had a hard time putting words to my mouth.

"Psych!" he yelled quietly. I gaped at him in horror "they just all decided that they had to go hunting and will be back soon. The best part is I get left behind with by favorite human" he said embracing me in a bear hug. "so what will we do?" he started excitedly "we can do awesome things Edward won't ever let you do" he said in a manner trying to convince me. "Lets go to a Bar!" his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Emmett" I started nicely "Edward would kill both of us we go to a bar and got our- well you can't get drunk but I can, he will be furious"

"relax I won't let him hurt you." he said laughing "so lets go!" he grabbed my arm and out the window we went. I saw his jeep parked and away we went.


	2. LET ME OUT!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing 

Emmett POV:

Yay! I thought, I have unlimited free willing time to spend with Bella. The AWESOMEST COOLEST and SUPERFUNFABUSPECTACULAR human ever! So I'm driving really fast and Bella starts screaming in protest which goes like this

"Emmet let me out NOW!" and she's like kicking her legs and almost busting a hole through the bottom of my jeep "it's 4 in the morning! I wanna be home and asleep!" she complained kicking some more 

"Bella if you keep on kicking like that my jeep will have no floors and Rosalie will hate you more." I reminded her

"I want out NOW." then she opened up her window and started calling out for help.

"Help! Someone help me! There's this dude taking me hostage! Help!" she yelled out her window.

Hmmmm. I thought that's a really fun and cool human experience that Eddie boy won't let Bella ever enjoy. So I opened up my window and did the same. "help!help! Someone is chasing us! Help us please!" but at the speeds we were going nobody would be able to catch us. Bella eyed my suspiciously 

"Emmett what do you think you are doing? I'm the one who's kidnapped not you!" she said

"but but It's a really cool human experience" I did my cutest puppy dog pout

"we are going to get arrested" I assumed, rolling my eyes at him. 

Then this police car comes chasing us, and it got me thinking, its 5 in the morning aren't cops supposed to be sleeping?

"damn Emmett I told you we are going to get arrested! Edward will be so mad!" she went on

"we aren't okay just relax I'll deal with him." then Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, which I think she picked up from Eddie boy. 

"good evening officer…. He paused then had a look of terror in his eyes.

REVIEW and you'll get more story 


End file.
